We have applied the spin label EPR method to study the effect of Cu(II) ion on the red cell deformability loss and morphological changes to clarify the mode of Cu(II) interaction with red blood cells under pre-lytic conditions. The spin label method was also applied to the study of a correlation between the membrane fluidity and the cell differentiation in monocytes.